


First Time for Everything

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (it's only implied tho), First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Porn with Feelings, i tried to center it more around the fluff, shuahao is really underrated wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: He and Jisoo have never done things like this, but the latter promised to go slow. Minghao was a virgin and has never experienced sexual pleasure, so everything about this was absolutely new to him.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy so I know I said that I was going to hermit for a while yesterday but liekk my writers block decided "hey you should work on that shuahao smut you started a while ago" and was lifted just so I could work on THIS smut trash...... Well I do feel kinda good abt this one cuz it was pretty fun to work on fluffier smut stuffs and shuahao is another underrated ship that I love.
> 
> I'm going to say this now, I'm not the best with sexuality type things so I'm sorry if demisexuality isn't the right term or if I didn't portray it well. If there is something I did get wrong, please tell me in the comments. 
> 
> This has edited to the best of my abilities atm
> 
> Anyways, enough of the rambling stuffz
> 
> Enjoy :3

 

Today would've been like any other day together with his boyfriend, but when he sat on Jisoo's lap. Their crotches brushed against each other, and something in Minghao flared up, sort of like this weird heat in the pit of his stomach and cloudiness in his mind that wanted him to repeat the action. It formed an uncomfortable bulge in his skinny jeans and that's when he knew what this feeling was. Arousal.

So, that's why they're here like this, since Jisoo had also noticed the bulge.

Minghao's face was red as Jisoo kisses down his neck. He didn't know he was sensitive there, and it sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and more blood rushing down. He's a little nervous, actually. He and Jisoo have never done things like this, but the latter promised to go slow. Minghao was a virgin and had never experienced sexual pleasure until now with his boyfriend, so everything about this was absolutely new to him.

"Relax, babe," Jisoo comforted, rubbing soothing circles on Minghao's side. The Chinese boy could only whimper as Jisoo trailed further down until he was on his knees on the floor of the living room.

Jisoo looked up at Minghao, hands at the boy's jeans buttons, trying to gain his attention. With a soft tap on his thigh, Minghao's eyes shyly connect with Jisoo's. It wasn't for long, however. The boy then nodded, giving the older permission.

He unbuttoned Minghao's jeans, hooking his fingers around the belt loops and pulling down slowly, not wanting to discomfort Minghao. He pulled the boy's boxers down as well, stroking his dick to full hardness. The younger whimpered and squirmed above him, moaning when Jisoo swiped his thumb across the slit.

"Is that good?" The older asked, repeating the action. Minghao whimpered and panted, the feeling was odd though it felt good, sending shivers up his spine.

Minghao had been looking away the whole time, too embarrassed to look his boyfriend in the eyes while his own dick would be in view. He jumped when he felt a soft press of lips against his tip, giving Jisoo his attention, his dick twitching at the feather-like touch. Jisoo looked up to him with his crescent-eyed smile, the one that makes Minghao's insides jumble weirdly. The older cupped the other's cheek, centering him so he only looked at him.

"Watch me," Jisoo commanded with his soft, melodic voice. Minghao shifted in his seat, eyes already shyly looking away.

"Why..?" The younger huffed.

"So you can do it to me later," the other winked. Minghao's face turned red and he sputtered at the thought of even _trying_ to give Jisoo a blowjob. "Just kidding," he pat the side of Minghao's thigh, soft laughter making the boy blush harder.

"I'll try..." Minghao mumbled with slight determination, causing Jisoo to laugh even more at his cuteness.

"You're adorable sometimes, you know that?"

Minghao didn't answer, deciding to grab one of the throw pillows on the couch to hug close and cover his burning face. There was another breathy laugh.

"I'll take it slow, okay?"

The younger nodded, watching his boyfriend just above the pillow he was hugging. Jisoo quirked a corner of his lip, easing the boy's nervousness with his soft eyes. He then looked at eye level with Minghao's dick, licking the tip. The latter whimpered into the pillow, toes curling. Jisoo wrapped his lips around him and bobbed his head slowly. Minghao moaned, and he tried to close his legs as if trying to hide himself, but Jisoo's hands held him open by the knees. He pulls away with a wet pop.

"Ease up, babe," Jisoo coaxed, stroking Minghao's cock while he reached up to hold his boyfriend's shaky hand. The latter whimperd as he took his hand with a firm grip, palms sweaty, but Jisoo doesn't mind. He stopped stroking the boy to suck on the tip. Minghao tensed, but he's still moaning into his pillow.

"H-hyung~" Minghao whined when Jisoo began to bob his head rhythmically. The younger's nerves were soon more at ease, beginning to feel used to the feeling. What he didn't expect was to feel the tip of his cock hit the back of his boyfriend's throat. He let out a high pitched moan into his pillow and involuntarily bucked his hips up. Jisoo abruptly pulled away, coughing and wide eyed, alarming the younger.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Minghao apologized, reaching out to the other.

"No, no it's— it's fine, really," Jisoo hacked out, dismissing Minghao's worried apologies. "I just didn't expect that — I'm okay, don't worry."

Minghao pursed his lips in a small pout, obviously showing that he didn't believe that Jisoo was indeed okay. The other smiled when he looked at him, however, clearing his throat.

"I'm fine, really. I should've expected it, so don't worry," he reassured Minghao, who's still pouting. "You can do it again, if you want. I'll be fine, I promise." The younger only nodded stubbornly, Jisoo smiling with confidence.

They go back to what they were doing, Minghao moaning as Jisoo bobbed his head on him, lightly bucking his hips from time to time. Suddenly, Jisoo started sucking and swirling his tongue at the head of his cock, which made Minghao go crazy. His moans became high pitched and whiny, bouncing off the walls of the living room.

"J-Jisoo—!" Minghao stammered, panting as pleasure began to rack his body. He held his pillow close to him as he muffled all his moans in it. He felt Jisoo's jaw slack around him and take him whole without any problem, even when he bucked his hips. He had dropped his pillow on accident, but he didn't care for it any longer as Jisoo kept taking him. There was nothing for him to hold on to, so his hands flew to his boyfriend's hair.

Minghao's moans echoed in the room — no longer muffled by the pillow — and filled Jisoo's ears, encouraging him. Minghao gripped at his hair and he moaned, the vibrations causing the younger to cry out. He started to say something incomprehensible in korean but ended the sentence in mandarin, but Jisoo could tell from the clear whine that Minghao was close.

The older aimed for Minghao's release — going faster, deepthroating, sucking at the tip, anything to get the boy to come in seconds. The boy started to chant his name in between pants and moans, occasionally saying that it felt good. Jisoo let his teeth lightly scrape Minghao's cock.

"Hyung—! I-I—!" The boy was unable to formulate coherent sentences from the action, bucking his hips like crazy.

Jisoo sucked on the tip and stroked the rest of the cock until he heard a loud, high pitched, and pleasured cry echo within the room before a hot liquid shot into his mouth. He felt Minghao's cock twitch with every shot of come that filled Jisoo's mouth, the boy whimpering along with it. He swallowed what he could and pulled away, wiping off any come or spit around his mouth with the back of his hand. He licked away the come that still leaked from Minghao's cock.

Afterwards, Jisoo tucked Minghao away in his boxers and pulled his pants up, washing his hands and around his mouth at the kitchen sink before joining his boyfriend on the couch. Minghao was shaking and still panting. Jisoo placed a comforting hand on the boy's thigh, kneading the muscle. Minghao's breathing soon regulated, and he curled up into Jisoo's side.

"That felt really, really good, hyung," Minghao yawned, nuzzling his head into Jisoo's chest. The latter pulled him into his arms and situated them so the younger laid on top of him. He knew Minghao must be exhausted after his first orgasm, so he decided to not ask about his own arousal in his pants and let the boy sleep in his arms.

"I love you, Minghao," Jisoo said in a hoarse voice.

Minghao nuzzled into his chest, muffling his own words, "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First ShuaHao fic woo!! I tried really hard on the fluff but I get the feeling that the smut overpowered a little idk. It was fun nonetheless tho ^^ I just noticed I end every smut fic (or all my fics idk) in an "I love you" gahh I'm too cheesy. Also, tenses suck, they're so hard to work with TT
> 
> I'm sorry if I have offended you or upset you anyway, that is not my intention. This story is PURE FICTION and shouldn't be taken seriously.
> 
> Kudos, comments, whatever is appreciated 
> 
> Thanxx you for reading <3


End file.
